Bonds
by TwirlyGirly2k
Summary: COMPLETE! Future JH fic. Response to RR challenge (No. 30) Jakes' mum has a baby and she gets to look after it, the Dean discovers her true identity, and Monica turns to her daughter for help.
1. Disclaimer etc

Title: Bonds

  
Author: Toria J

  
Email: lambertuglie@yahoo.co.uk

  
Rating: I'm English so I don't actually know – I'll go for PG, but there's a little bit of swearing…

  
Category: Jake/Hamilton

  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they're nothing to do with me L

  
Summary: A response to the "Baby Sister" Challenge from Required Reading, No. 30  – Jakes' mum has a baby and Jake gets to keep it – if the Dean will let her…

Requirements: 

· When she calls her mom, Jake learns that her mom is pregnant with her new boyfriend's baby 

· Jake runs to tell Hamilton and tells him that she doesn't want to see her sibling left alone like she was 

· The father of Jake's brother or sister runs off and Jake feels deja vu when her mom tells her in an e-mail. 

· Jake gets a crazy idea to care for the child for her mom. 

· Hamilton goes behind Jake's back and talks to his dad about it 

· It's the year before Senior year and it's in the summer {nine months later actually. Describe what Jake goes through knowing that she is having a baby brother or sister soon} 

· The day of Parent's Day, Monica shows up with the baby 

· Jake meets her baby sister and a quick bond is shared between them 

· Hamilton runs over a few times. Once to meet the baby and the others to warn Jake that someone they know is coming {Like a classmate. Scout and Will are fine} 

· The author can give the baby any name they want. 

· Monica agrees to let Jake care for the baby and so does Hamilton's dad. 

· The next time Jake hears from her mom is when her sister is four months old. Luckily, the baby knows that Jake isn't her mother {Somehow} 

· Monica manages to spend a week with her daughters and Hamilton has to cover for Jake again. 

· Epilogue should be set on Graduation Day. Jake's sister is watching and her mother arrives late. 

· Also, Bella gets to spend time with the baby along with Hamilton, Scout and Will.   
  


Thanks: Thanx to Rohaise, Natalie and Robyn who read it all, , and Sarah, my muse, without whom all writing is futile. 

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the characters except Cameron, no infringement intended, yada yada yada


	2. Prologue Midnight Revelation

Jake sat up and glared bleary-eyed at the ringing phone beside her bed.

"Damn you!" she muttered as she reached for the receiver, "It's only 3a.m.!!"

"Hi sweetie…" Jake winced as the shrill voice of her mother, Monica Pratt, exploded through the silent night. 

"Mom! It's, like, _3a.m._! Couldn't you have phoned at a normal time when your daughter isn't trying to catch some beauty sleep?!?!" she sighed, exasperated, knowing her mother didn't actually care.

"I'm sorry darling, it's just I have _so much_ to tell you! Well firstly I have a gorgeous new man in my life, René is lovely you'll absolutely _adore_ him everybody does he's a film director I'm doing the lead in his next role he'll have to write the pregnancy in somehow oh yes darling that's another thing I have to tell you I'm preg…."

Jake, whose mind had been wandering, clicked to attention. "WHAT?!?! You're PREGNANT?!?!? How can you be TELLING me this?!?! You're like old enough to be my mother…ok so you _are_ my mother but **_STILL_**!!! You are too old to have a baby!!! How far gone are you, I mean can't you get rid of it or something? You know I love you Mom I don't want you to put your life in danger or anything…"

"Jacqueline I..." Monica sounded startled, and Jake regretted her harsh words. "I'm 15 weeks gone, that's almost 4 months. And I _refuse_ to terminate this baby! I didn't expect you to react like this! I'm sorry Jacqueline, you'll just have to get used to this!" with that, Monica slammed the phone down, leaving a stunned Jake hanging onto an empty line.

_Pregnant. Oh my G-d my mother is pregnant. I'm gonna _have_ to tell Hamilton!_

Completely ignoring the fact that it was only a little after three in the morning, she slipped a sweatshirt over her T-shirt and boxers then padded out into the cold October night.


	3. 1 Future Plans

"She really _cannot_ have this baby! I mean, look at me. I'm not exactly normal, am I?" Jake lay next to Hamilton, her head on his stomach, and gazed out of the window as she whispered to him.

"Normal you may not be, but beautiful you are." He said softly back, looking gorgeously romantic as he spoke those poetic words. He sat up and leaned forward, covering her with his arms and chest. "You are the sweetest, most beautiful, foxiest, fantastic girl that ever lived, and you're mine." His entire sentence was punctuated by kisses on her forehead, nose and lips, and she felt herself melting under his deep blue gaze.

"Ok ok, so I'm all those things." She smiled then shook her head, determined to get back to the subject. "But I had 8 years of relative normalcy when my dad was around, before he left and Mom gave up me for her career. This kid ain't even gonna get a chance of that!!!" 

Hamilton smiled gently. "Look, maybe you could work something out with her. I mean, I'm not saying this because I want you to leave, because I never ever want you to go far away from me, but you could look after it or find someone nearby who could…" he trailed off as she sat straight up, her greeny eyes boring deep into his own.

"You're saying I should _leave_? Just for some poor kid my mother happens to bring into the world? I…I thought you loved me!" Jake glared accusingly at him as he tried to avoid her eyes.

"NO! That's not what I'm saying. You know I love you, I can't even live without you you're beautiful. It's just you could…I don't know…arrange something for the kid. When it's born it isn't gonna know anything, you should at least get your mother to give it to someone who'll love it and care for it properly without running off when something bad happens. And ok you'll be 15 years older than it, but you could be like his mother!" Hammie was getting all excited, and Jake knew she'd have to stop that…and fast!

She lay back down next to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and holding him tight. "I love you" she whispered "but that's never gonna happen. I just hope she wont fuck up this any more than she did with me…" she kissed her boyfriends' nose, and settled down into a turbulent slumber.


	4. 2 The Letter

Every day Jake worried about her mother. She'd never known anyone pregnant, but there are always rumours and horror stories flying around about how women die in childbirth, and the mood swings and tantrums and all kinds of other bad stuff.

But what worried her the most was this guy, René. She'd never heard of him, and when she'd searched for a film director with that name she got pages and pages of men called René. She worried that he might leave her Mom, or decide he doesn't want a baby, or all manner of things could go wrong!

Poor Hamilton had to put up with this day and night, as Jake found herself creeping into his bedroom more and more frequently. He checked her e-mail for her every day, but there was never a response from Jake's mother.

That is, until 10 weeks after that phone call. Jake lay lazily in her bed on a frosty January Sunday morning. Around her, the dorms were silent as all the other boys caught up on much needed sleep after the Winter Ball the night before. Jake, as per usual, hadn't gone. Having to go as a boy in a tux and dance and flirt with girls always made her uncomfortable. She had stayed in and stared glumly at her empty inbox – in between make out sessions with Hammie of course!

Finally all her patience was rewarded. It was almost 11:15 p.m. and Hammie had just gone home. She was about to.; switch her computer off when it buzzed and the "You have 1 new mail message!" appeared in the centre. She excitedly clicked on the "Read now" icon and read quickly, her eyes skimming over the words. After reading the whole thing, she sat back heavily in the chair, tears filling her eyes. 

"Jacqueline…

        Oh baby you can't think what'd happened! René has run off with another woman! I can't believe it I'm so ashamed.

        And the producer still expects me to finish this film, I know they're all laughing at me behind my back!

                Oh by the way the baby is due on March 17th, but I don't think I can bear it by myself – you will be there, won't you?

        I love you

Mom 

xxx"

She can't have this happen to her, not again! Being abandoned before even being born, that's just not FAIR!!! I'll have to do something – I can't leave the poor kid like this….

Jake climbed between the sheets and lay there a while, her eyes gleaming as the little cogs of her mind turned and plotted…


	5. 3 The Word Spreads

"No Hamilton, you don't UNDERSTAND!!!!! I can't leave it like this, I've got to do something. And that's the only thing there is to do." They were sitting in her room, as always, and Hammie looked a little hurt for the verbal beating he'd just been subjected to. "I'm sorry beautiful." Her gaze softened as she crawled across the gap on the bed and planted a kiss on his soft lips. He drew her to him and wrapped his strong arms round her tiny body, his tongue sliding against hers. 

"I love you." He murmured, planting sweet kisses all over her neck and face. She smiled and turned her face up to his, silently asking for more.

"I know" she smiled back.

20 minutes later things were just getting hot and heavy when the door flew open and Scout bounced in, closely followed by Will.

"Hey you two, wotcha doi………whoa!!!" Scout grinned whilst Will had the modesty to avert his eyes.

"Scout, turn round!!!" Jake snapped as she hastily grabbed her shirt, "Do you always _have_ to burst in like that?!?!" Hamilton sat on the bed and smirked, not caring the fact that he was just in his boxers, the rest of his clothes strewn around the floor.

"Hey, you're the ones that never lock the door! How's a guy supposed to know?!?!" he retorted back over his shoulder.

"Anyway" Will got back to the point as Jake finally allowed them both to turn round again, "We were just reading the paper to research for the English paper…"

"Oh shit!" Hamilton and Jake both swore as they remembered the assignment due in for the next morning.

"_Anyway_" this time Scout interrupted, jumping up and down in his excitement at knowing something interesting for once, "Anyway, there's this picture of your Mom and she's pregnant! I mean, isn't that great?!?!"

"Yeah. Great." Jake said sarcastically as she walked back over to the bed and sat down glumly. "My Mom's having a kid with some guy I've never met, he's left her, the kid's gonna grow up to be even more screwed up than me - though I cant even see how that's possible seeing a I'm a cross dressing fifteen-year-old – and there's nothing I can do about it. Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa man, I didn't know you took it so bad!" Will exclaimed, going over to hug her. Scout followed, but wrinkled his brow before exclaiming:

"Wait! You knew, and you never _told_ us?!?! I can't _believe_ it!!!! Your Mom is like the most beautiful and famous actor in the _world_ practically, she's pregnant and we don't even get to _know_?!?!"

Jake smiled, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Well, you know, I kinda had more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, and now you have to go and leave me to talk to Jake. Ok?" Hamilton got off the bed to chase the two friends away.

"Oh, so _that's_ what you call it!" Scout muttered cheekily, just dodging a blow from Hammie. 

"Piss off!" he yelled as they scrambled out the door, then turned to Jake. _Uh-oh!_ he thought, _she's got that look in her eyes. Wonder what she's up to now…_

He climbed into the bed next to her and enveloped her in his arms. _Oh well, I'm sure she'll tell me eventually._ With that thought, he settled down to sleep with the girl he loved by his side.


	6. 4 Decisions

Jake and Hamilton were sitting by the docks as it was a little warmer now. They were sitting relatively close – but not too close – and talking in loud whispers.

"So I've decided that I'm gonna look after the baby myself – no, don't say anything" Jake exclaimed as she saw her Hammie open his mouth to reply. He shut it and folded his arms. "I can't leave the kid to my mother, it's not fair. And I can't leave it to be passed from childminder to babysitter to childminder, the kid won't have the chance of a proper childhood. And Consuela is very nice and all, she looked after me great, but it's not fair on either of them to leave them by themselves. I've got no choice – I've got to take it myself. I don't know if I can leave or what, I might go live in the town if I can't stay here with it. But I am determined to give the baby a chance, and if that means I have to raise it myself, then I will!" she'd gotten all fired up, and Hamilton could see that he'd never manage to talk any sense into her on that day.

He stared up at the sky while Jake kept talking, making plans of his own. He wasn't sure if Jake would be allowed to keep a baby in school – he sincerely doubted it. And there was nowhere in town she could stay indefinitely with a screaming infant – he knew that for a fact… 

As he mused silently, Jake realised he wasn't listening and trailed off, staring at him. _Man he's _beautiful! she thought, staring at his perfect smile, his strong rippling muscles, and his eyes, eyes so blue she drowned in them every time she even shot him a glance. _I'm lucky – no, not even lucky. Privileged. Privileged to have such a gorgeous guy who's mine, who loves me as much as I love him._

"Hey, boy?" she said softly, "What you thinking about?" he flicked his azure gaze on her and replied thoughtfully,

"Just how this is going to work. Don't worry, we'll get it to all be ok." He flashed her a reassuring smile, then bounded off the bed in a single supple movement. "But I've got to go – I'm hungry!"

"Awwwwww Munchie, don't leave me now." She grinned at the frown that creased his forehead as he heard the nickname he hated.

"Jaaaaake!" he whined, "You know I hate that. Anyway, I have to go – it's not like they ever keep food by the docks!" and he was out of the door and gone, before she even had time to protest at his leaving without a kiss.

_Ah me!_ She thought, feeling poetic. _My sunshine has gone._


	7. 5 Worries And Ideas

Over the next few months, as the season changed from bitter winter to bright, fresh, spring, Jake and Hamilton both worried about their own separate issues.

Jake was totally preoccupied with the thought of having a younger sibling. She'd always been an only child, and wasn't sure she liked the idea of having to share the little time her mother gave her with someone else. She was still determined to look after the kid herself, only now she was worried about funding, time, having to hide the baby from everyone, even worrying about how much sleep she'd get! Because she's Jake, she was going to keep to her decision for as long as possible, but so many little things (like sleep) were worrying her so much now, and the child wasn't even born yet!

Hammie was concerned with more practical things, such as where the kid would go. There was no way there would be enough room in the dorm, plus you can't really disguise a baby crying in the night, even if the other occupants are the heaviest sleepers of all – teenage boys.

Jake, Hamilton, Scout and Will were all sitting around a tree on a bitter January morning. It was Wills idea, he claimed he got better inspiration outdoors, so the four were leaning in silence, all scribbling frantically at another assignment Finn had set.

Suddenly, Hamilton leaped to his feet. "I've got it!…I mean…I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." He reached over and gave his Jake a surreptitious peck on the cheek, breathed "I love you beautiful" in her ear, then sped off towards his house.

"Whoa! What was all _that_ about?!?!" Scout said incredulous. 

"No idea, dude." Will and Jake said at the same time, grinning at each other. They bent their heads and continued writing, while Scout looked at them as if they were crazy for not questioning such weirdness from Hamilton.


	8. 6 Hamiltons' Mistake

"Hi Dad, I um…I need to talk to you. Can you give me a minute?" Hamilton asked shyly, peering around the doorframe into his fathers' study. The Dean sat there, practically buried under mountains of paperwork, and gave him an exasperated glance.

"Really, son, can't it wait? As you can see I'm fairly busy right this moment." Steve Fleming really did not need his estranged gay son talking to him, but the urgency on Hamilton' face softened him a little and he switched off his laptop. "What can I do for you, Hamilton?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to say…" Hamilton sat there squirming with embarrassment, knowing that if he said the wrong thing both Jake and his father would never speak to him again. Finally he gave up trying on hedge the truth and decided to just come out with it. "I'm not gay Jake is a girl she's Jacqueline and her Mom is having a baby and she wants to look after it herself but she cant here and I was just wondering if she could stay with us so she could go to school I mean I know it'll be hard but she really wants to look after this child for her mother and I think it'll do her good so can she dad, please?" 

Steven Fleming sat there with his mouth open for several seconds, trying to make sense of the situation. His mouth moved as he silently tried to ask all the questions in his mind at the same time. Suddenly his face darkened with anger.

"GET OUT!" he screamed, picking up a book from the cluttered desk and throwing it at his only child, "How _dare_ you and this…this…_Jacqueline_ defy me?!?! How **_dare_** you?!?! All my life I've worked for you, given you everything you could want, and you repay me like this?!?! I wouldn't be surprised if this child she wants to bring up is your own, you two together. Get out and never come back!!! That little…bitch will be expelled…RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!" as Hamilton looked on in horror, the Dean pushed away his chair and stormed to the door. "And don't think you've heard the last of this young man!!!" with that, he left, slamming the door behind him – hard.

Hamilton sunk onto his knees, burying his face in his hands.

_Oh my G-d!_ he thought despairingly. _What have I done?_


	9. 7 The Talk

Jake sat in the empty classroom, struggling to focus on what Dean Fleming was saying to her. It was march 3rd, just 2 weeks before the baby was due to be born. Her mother phoned at random hours every night, and Jake, with dark circles beneath her eyes, was having difficulty concentrating in classes. 

And now the Dean was telling her she was to be expelled. He sat there, tight-lipped, waiting for her response. When she offered none, he gave a sigh and stood up.

"Look Jacqueline, this has gone far enough. I'm very disappointed in you. You deceived the school authorities and the teachers, you took advantage of sons' hospitality, and you abused your mothers' trust. I'll be giving her a call tonight to inform her of the situa-"

"NO!" Jake shouted, sitting up straight. "You can't call her!"

"I know you're upset and ashamed, Jacqueline, but you can't hide this from her. What you did was very serious – hacking into the computer system, and you committed fraud. It's important she knows, and can sort it out with you."

"But she's pregnant! And the baby's due in a couple of weeks! You can't just give her a call and tell her something as big as this – it'll kill her!!" Jake ran a hand distractedly through her hair as hot tears coursed down her cheeks. "Just let me stay until Parents Day. She's bringing the kid down then, and she can take me back with her then – if you think that's best."

"Very well Jacqueline. You may stay until then. But you are to have no contact with my son – none whatsoever!" he said loudly as Jake raised her head to protest. He got up to leave the room, but turned back as he heard Jake whisper miserably:

"Who told you? How did you find out? I've been _so_ careful…"

"Why, Hamilton told me!" the Dean looked surprised. "Came to me yesterday with some ridiculous notion about you looking after some baby or other." With a small smirk, he strode out of the door.

_Oh my G-d!_ she thought despairingly. _Hamilton, what have you done?_


	10. 8 Two Hearts Broken

As Parents Day loomed and as Jake hadn't heard from her Mom, she became increasingly worried. Had the baby been born yet? She didn't know. It was now March 20th, the day before Parents Day. Would her Mom come? She didn't think so.

Her heart ached. She'd been avoiding Hamilton for weeks, ever since that fateful day she'd gone and spoken to the Dean, and every time he walked past, his beautiful eyes cast down, she broke a little bit more, inside. _I can't stand being apart from him_ she mused during Finns' English class._ Even not talking to him is killing me, and him by the looks of it_. She smiled, looking at his rugged appearance, unshaved face, and tousled hair. _I love him. And he loves me. Why can't the Dean _see_ that?_

_I love her. And she loves me. Why can't Dad _see_ that?_ Hamilton's' thoughts were as confused as his girlfriends'. _I'm supposed to avoid her, act like we never even knew each other. All because of some stupid baby her Mom had. Poor Jake._ His glare he'd had whilst thinking softened as he glanced at her, hunched miserably over her textbook. _She doesn't even know if her mother had the kid yet, let alone if it'll be a boy or a girl. I'm so gonna go se her tonight! _He smiled to himself. Yes. He'd go and talk to her later that night.


	11. 9 Break Down

Classes dragged on forever as Hamilton couldn't wait for the day to end. After his last lesson – biology – he raced home to put the plan he'd been thinking about all day into action.

        Soon it was all ready. He grabbed everything he'd been preparing for the last 2 hours and walked outside, heading towards Jake's' room.

        _She better appreciate this!_ he thought sourly as yet another group of boys walked past and exchanged "gay" jokes. _It's so not funny!_

        He knocked softly on her door, then entered, ignoring the Mombled "Go 'way." from within.

        She sat on her bed, (where else?!?!), head resting dejectedly on her hands, staring out the window. Although she moved her head when he walked across the room, her eyes remained fixed on the pale clouds outside. When he didn't say anything, she reluctantly twisted her eyes to meet his. As their gazes locked, Hamilton smiled in spite of himself. _Even when she's so angry and sad_, he thought, _she still looks beautiful._

        Jake's' thoughts where far from happy. _This is killing me! I haven't touched him for so long, and now he's here I think I'm going to suffocate!_ She tried to smile, then promptly burst into tears.

        Hamilton watched the girl he loved sob uncontrollably for several minutes before dumping the load he was carrying, walking over to her and wrapping her up in his strong arms. "I love you. It's OK. It'll all be OK. I love you." He rocked Jake back and forth in his arms, as the sunlight faded and the ice cream he'd put in the basket for dessert melted and trickled out onto the floor.


	12. 10 Daybreak

Jake awoke in the small hours of the morning as the sun was just thinking about rising. She felt sick to the stomach, and it took her a few seconds to realise why. _Parents Day._ she thought grimly. _My favourite!_

        Turning over, she found a sleeping Hammie, hair all tousled and cute. _G-d I love him!_ she thought, thinking back to the night before. They'd fallen asleep in each others' arms, their tears mingling together as they wept for their fate. It was late before they slept, each refusing to let the other go_. We never even said anything at all!_ Jake mused, astonished. _Just, "I love you". That was enough._

        She slid silently out of the bed, then jumped back and shrieked as her feet landed in something cold and sticky.

        Hamilton jerked awake. "Jake? Are you OK? What's the matter? Jake?" he reached over and placed a hand on her back.

        "Umm…" she replied giggling, "Did you bring anything with you last night?"

        "Yeah." He smiled softly, "I was gonna take you for a picnic out on the lake but then we stayed here…it was a real nice meal – strawberries, French toast for you, jelly, ice cream, sodas…"

        Jake started laughing hysterically. "You forgot about the ice cream!" by now the sun had risen and she could see his face as he looked confused, then suddenly realised…

        He jumped out of bed, but fell as his feet slipped on the sticky surface. The look of surprise on his face as he slid across the floor on his butt made Jake laugh so hard she cried. It was still really early so she had to be quiet, but the two of them just collapsed into fits of laughter on the floor as the brown and pink goo continued to leak from the wicker basket.

        "Oh shit!" Jake cried, jumping up from where she and Hamilton were cleaning the floor. "It's Parents Day!"

        Hamilton smiled amusedly. "Jeez man, you're turning into Scout – Captain Obvious!" he taunted wickedly.

"No, I mean, it's 7a.m. on Parents Day. Your dad is gonna go wake you up in 10 minutes so you can help him. My Mom's gonna arrive and expects to be picked up. I've gotta shave my legs and I can't remember where my shoes are. Oh, and we're sitting in the middle of my room covered in ice cream!!!" she looked like she was going to cry again, but willed herself not_. No, Jake, this isn't the time to bawl like a baby, _she thought. 

        "Oh G-d you're right!" Hamilton jumped up and grabbed his shoes "I have to go before my Dad comes – love you, beautiful." He kissed her gently, then sprinted out the room. Jake was left alone in her room, feeling apprehensive. She wasn't even sure if her Mom was coming, but she felt really nervous at the possibility of meeting her new brother or sister.  _Get a grip Jake!_ she thought to herself, _This is no time to fall apart! She _carried on cleaning the floor in her room…


	13. 11 Girly Girl

Just 2 hours later Jake was ready. She was dressed in a light blue sundress with a matching wool cardigan against the cold March winds, and had squirted on some perfume. Earrings, a ring and her elegant watch completed her accessorised look, and a little make up accentuated her features. 

        Hamilton came in. "Hi, boy. I've been told to come tell you, your Mom phoned from the station, she…" he trailed off and gaped at his beautiful girlfriend. "Wow! I mean, you…I…Wow!!!" he blushed red at his inability to find the words, then just grinned. Jake grinned back – she knew exactly what he meant. They stood there for a moment, just staring into each others eyes as pale sunlight wove its' spell around them.

        Hamilton broke the moment first, looking away. "I shouldn't be here." He said uneasily. "I just came to tell you that your Mom phoned, she's at that station and wants to be picked up. Umm….Jake, how are you gonna get of here dressed like that?" Jake clapped a hand to her forehead.

        "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, "I totally forgot about that! I don't wanna get changed just to change again at the station!" she whined, pouting. 

        "Sorry babe, you're just gonna have to. And now I have to go." He leaned in for a kiss, but Jake didn't respond. When he stared puppy-dog eyes at her she laughed mirthlessly, and retorted,

        "You'll just mess up my lipstick. Now, scoot!" he ran sheepishly out of the room.

        Jake sat back on her bed, arranging her skirt carefully around her. _So, she's here already,_ she thought. _This could be fun…_ she stood up, and, with a sigh, began to take her dress off.


	14. 12 Reunion

"Hi Mom." Jake said emotionlessly to the woman with her back to her. As she turned, Jake could see that, as usual, her mother was talking on her cell phone. However, this wasn't her usual business conversation.

        "I want it to be pink…yes, of course hand knitted!…squares? Oh I'm not sure…yes, a pattern would be nice…pink and yellow squares? Sounds perfect! Thanks! Yes, just send the bill to my N.Y. address. Thanks. Bye!" Monica faced her eldest daughter properly, scrutinising her. "You haven't been eating properly!" she accused, poking Jake's' skinny midriff showing through her dress. "But you look beautiful. Give your mother a hug." Jake obliged, feeling about 3 years old again. Speaking of children, she couldn't see her new sibling anywhere. 

        "Mom," she began, "where's…" she stopped as she was interrupted by Monica.

        "Oh, she's right here! Consuela! Bring her over to meet her big sister!" Consuela, their Spanish maid, walked over from where she'd been standing a little distance away.

        "Chiquita, this your new little sister." The older woman smiled as Jake leaned over the little bundle in her arms. A huge pair of sea-green eyes blinked up at her – much the same colour as Jake's' own.

        "She's beautiful!" Jake gasped. She poked a finger into the blue blanket, and found it tightly gripped by a tiny pink fist. "She has fingernails! Oh my G-d they're so tiny!!! What's her name?" the women laughed at her absurd exclamation, then Monica replied,

        "She is Cameron Michelle Pratt, and she is your sister. She was born a day early, on March 16th, but she's fine and she's beautiful. And she looks like you."

        Jake looked at her, her brows raised in a cynical look.

        "It is true niña." Consuela agreed. "She looks like you when she yawns. My little Chiquita has a little Chiquita of her own!" she smiled as she thought of how Jake looked when she was this tiny. 

        _So they can tell me she looks like me, but not that she was born! Great, just great!_ Jake thought angrily. She walked back over to the car she had borrowed from Bella's garage, ignoring the confused looks Consuela and Monica were darting at each other. _Let them stare!_

        No one spoke on the way home – the purr of the engine and the little baby noises Cameron made in her sleep were the only sounds to be heard. Jake was impressed that the cell phone her mother always carried was also silent.

        They arrived at Rawley - Girls. _Where's Hamilton?!?!_ she panicked, _He's supposed to be helping me keep my mother away from any of the teachers!_

        She need not have worried. At the moment he jogged round the corner. _Damn he's fine!_ Jake thought as she saw his rippling muscles, lopsided grin and clear blue eyes. She grinned happily _–_ _and he's mine!_

        "Mrs. Pratt, once again it's my pleasure to welcome you to Rawley Academy." He smiled charmingly, and Jake marvelled at his great acting skills. "This must be your new child – congratulations by the way. May I ask her name?"

        "Why of course Hamilton – she is Cameron Michelle Pratt. And thank you very much – I'm very proud. I even think she looks a little like Jacqueline – do you not think?" Jake rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as Monica said that, and Hamilton grinned back.

        "Yes, Mrs. Pratt, I can see the similarities, especially in the eyes. Now, may I give you a tour of the campus before the luncheon begins?" he offered his arm to her.

        "Thank you very much Hamilton. How nice to see my daughter mixing with young men of your calibre…" they strolled away arm in arm, as Jake followed with Consuela holding baby Cameron.


	15. 13 Rainy Dreams

The luncheon was in full progress, and Jake was doing a great job avoiding any teachers that were walking around. Her mother had left her cell phone on the table next to her, and it never rang once! Jake was so impressed that at the end of the meal she was grinning like a maniac. 

        Suddenly, thunder boomed in the distance. 

        "Looks like a storm is coming on." Consuela remarked. Sure enough, a few seconds later the heavens opened and rain poured down. All the girls and their families scrambled to get into the 2 double-door entrances, Monica, Consuela, and baby Cameron among them. Jake and Hamilton just stood there as lightning flashed and the rain plastered their hair and clothes to their skin. The eerie storm sky lit up Hamilton's eyes and Jake couldn't stop herself staring into their depths.

        "I guess the Regatta's cancelled." Hamilton said softly, grinning at his wet Jake.

        "Yeah…" she murmured back. She sighed, "Hamilton, I love you. You're so great with my mother. She doesn't care about me, but when you're around her she starts to notice that I exist. I'm sorry you have to chaperone us, though I suppose it doesn't really matter now your Dad's found out." Hot tears coursed down her cheeks, their bitter salty taste mingling with the fresh rainwater. He didn't touch her. Just stood there, looking into her eyes. He could feel his heart beating, louder than anything else he could hear – the shouts, the rain, the thunder even – and knew it was beating for her. Without her, he was nothing. His heart would burst, for the blood that ran through it was Jake, all of Jake.

        "I love you too." He'd said it before, meaning it every time. Only now he felt it – real love, burning love, all of loves stages – affection, passion, lust, care, adrenaline, heart-wrenching emotions every single one. "I can't live without you Jake. I _need_ you. And we can get through this. I know we can. If you go, I'm coming with you." With the grim set of his jawline, she knew he meant it. Finally he touched her, just to wipe a teardrop from the corner of her eye. She filled with strength, and knew she, too, was nothing without him.

        "Come on" she whispered, her green eyes burning strangely, "Let's go inside." They walked side by side through the double door on their right, as the rain continued to pour.

        Dean Fleming crept out from the statue he'd been hiding behind. "Poor Jacqueline." He said softly. He could see the pain in her face, the love in her eyes for his son. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation, but he'd been caught in the storm and had hidden behind the first structure he came to – the statue. From there he could see and hear everything, and he felt bad for all the things he'd said to his "gay" son and his "boy"friend. Jacqueline was obviously very distressed and Steven regretted his decision to force her to leave. 

        But at least his son wasn't gay! I fact, Dean Fleming was so happy he would almost forgive the pair of them anything. Almost…


	16. 14 Shock Shock Horror Horror

"Absolutely not! She's barely more than a child herself! Besides, how's she going to cope, with school work and a social life and all?" Monica Pratt, looking very similar to her daughter, was in full swing. "Where'd she keep her? Boys may sleep soundly but I think a baby could wake even the tiredest of them. Plus how could I just abandon my child like that? So she'll be with her sister, but I couldn't do that! It's the _principle_ of the thing!" 

        Dean Fleming just sat there looking at her. "Mrs. Pratt" he said calmly, "I am in the process of making arrangements for your daughter, for both accommodation and education. I have full faith in her that she will take good care of Cameron and reach her full purpose education-wise. Several of her friends have come forward and admitted they knew her true gender, and all are prepared to help her if necessary. My own son Hamilton is very concerned for the welfare of both your children. I shall personally oversee everything that happens, and make sure that everyone is adequately taken care of." He knew he couldn't say any more, and waited, hoping she'd change her mind.

        "Well, if you're taking care of it…" she put her hand on his arm and smiled charmingly. "I suppose I shall just have to trust you." Steven smiled back as she pulled him towards her…


	17. 15 Persuasion

For Disclaimer, see Chapter 1. br

br

"Absolutely not! She's barely more than a child herself! Besides, how's she going to cope, with school work and a social life and all?" Monica Pratt, looking very similar to her daughter, was in full swing. "Where'd she keep her? Boys may sleep soundly but I think a baby could wake even the most tired of them. Plus how could I just abandon my child like that? So she'll be with her sister, but I couldn't do that! It's theI _principle_ /Iof the thing!" br

        Dean Fleming just sat there looking at her. "Mrs. Pratt" he said calmly, "I am in the process of making arrangements for your daughter, for both accommodation and education. I have full faith in her that she will take good care of Cameron and reach her full purpose education-wise. Several of her friends have come forward and admitted they knew her true gender, and all are prepared to help her if necessary. My own son Hamilton is very concerned for the welfare of both your children. I shall personally oversee everything that happens, and make sure that everyone is adequately taken care of." He knew he couldn't say any more, and waited, hoping she'd change her mind. br

        "Well, if you're taking care of it…" she put her hand on his arm and smiled charmingly. "I suppose I shall just have to trust you." Steven smiled back as she pulled him towards her…


	18. 16 Visitors

"Whoa dude. Your li'l sis sure can yell loud!" Scout said, putting his hands over his ears. 2 weeks had passed since that eventful weekend, and Jake was glad her Mom had let her keep little Cameron. They were sitting in her "house", the old boathouse that Dean Fleming had converted into a little home for her and the baby. It was nice, with enough room for her to go into a different room from Cameron, and do her homework. There was also a mini common room, with two couches and a coffee machine. That was where Jake, Will, and Scout were sitting lazily on a sunny Sunday afternoon, but Cameron had just woken up and was now screaming.

        "She can't help it, she's just a baby!" Jake shot back, gathering the child into her arms, "Shhhh, it's OK, Jake's here now, don't mind stupid old Scout, it's OK, come on…"  

        _Man she's good with the kid,_ Scout thought. _I'll bet she'd make a great mother!_ Just than, Hamilton came running in, panting. "Paige and Lena are coming!" he gasped, whilst bending over and leaning his arms against his legs, "You've gotta get her back to sleep!"

        "_What_?!?! I can't just do that, she'll only go to sleep when she's tired. You'll just have to baby-sit her in my bedroom while I talk to the girls." She thrust Cameron into his arms, and he gingerly jiggled her as her screams softened to coos. "See? You're a great daddy for her!" Jake grinned broadly as she fastened on her corset, "Now scoot!"

        Just as Hamilton left the room, Lena and Paige entered. They looked curiously around.

        "Hi…" ventured Lena, "Umm, nice place you've got here Jake…"

        "Hey yourself. And thanks. I like it, it kinda suits me…" 

        There was an awkward silence as they all stared at each other, waiting for someone to start up a conversation. Eventually it was Will who began talking again.

        "So…why'd you girls come over?" he said, flashing them a broad smile.

        "Oh…" Paige seemed embarrassed by the question, "We were just checking out Jake's' new pad. And we were wondering…" Lena nudged her and she finally got to the point. "We were kinda wondering why you get to have a place for yourself, and not have to go stay in the dorm rooms…"

        Jake smiled – she'd been anticipating this sort of questions, and luckily had a story prepared. "My room…it has…woodworm, I think the Dean said. There are no more single rooms, and I can't go stay in the Girls' dorm…more's the pity...so Dean Fleming made me a li'l house of my own. Nice, huh?" she grinned at Will and Scout, who were both staring open-mouthed at her as she completed her fabrication. 

        Lena smiled. "Yeah, very nice…come on Paige, we have to…go do…that thing…you know?"

        "Yeah, the…uhhh, the thing…bye." Paige said nervously as Lena dragged her out of the room.

        As soon as the door was closed, Jake, Scout and Will burst into hysterical laughter.

        "I've never seen anyone look so embarrassed…you do realise that they're going to tell the whole now, don't you?" Scout was practically crying with laughter.

        Hamilton poked his head round the doorframe, Cameron still in his arms. "Hey, what's so funny?"

        "Lena and Paige were being so funny!!! They were, like, completely embarrassed to be here, and were trying to ask why I was in here by myself without making total fools of themselves." Jake replied as she wrestled with her corset.

        "Yeah…they didn't manage it though!" Will added. "Anyway, me and Scout have to go study for our Lit. exam, and as the kid shows no signs of sleeping again, we're gonna go do it in our room. Sorry guys." He smiled ruefully at them and nodded to Hamilton, who held a cooing Cameron.

        "That's OK dude, I was gonna go study for a while in my room anyway." Jake flopped onto the sofa, and gestured for Hammie to give the baby to her. As Scout and Will left, they could hear her singing "American Pie" to Cameron as she rocked her to sleep.

        "Interesting choice of lullaby" Will commented, smiling.

        "Hey dude, don't knock it! This is my favourite song ever!!!" Scout replied, wiggling his hips and jiving his hands in time to the music as he walked outside into the sunlight.


	19. 17 Confrontation

Jake suddenly started awake. _Did I hear something? _she asked herself, _I don't normally just wake up for no reason._ She held her breath as she looked down at Cameron, who was also asleep and lying in Jake's' arms, a feeding bottle lying, forgotten, next to her. A knock sounded on the door. Cameron shifted a little, then settled back to sleep. Jake breathed a (quiet) sigh of relief, and was about to call "It's open!" to whoever was at the door when it opened. In swept Monica, looking as perfect as ever.

        "Hello Jacqueline! And how's my little Cameron? I… Jacqueline, why are you not wearing a dress? And what have I told you about not wearing make-up when there's a boys school right next door? Those clothes you're wearing, darling, they're hideous! They're so boy-like. And you could have styled your hair!!! Darling, I'm shocked you could let your appearance go to waste like this, you can look so beautiful!"

        Monica bustled round the room, looking everything over and inspecting, almost judging everything. As she had said this, Cameron had woken at the loud voice and presence that now filled the room, and had began to scream.

        "Here darling, I'll take her. I really cannot believe I let the Dean talk me into letting you look after my baby – you're obviously not coping." Jake sullenly handed Cameron over to her mother, wishing she could get a word in edgeways. "Why, whatever's the matter with her? Doesn't she even recognise her own mother?" Monica looked bewildered as the child in her arms – her child – continued to scream.

        Jake smiled. "Here, let me take her." She took Cameron and gently rocked her, singing "American Pie" very softly under her breath. As Camerons' screams softened to coos, and she smiled up at Jake, Monica began to look angry.

        "Give her here!" she shouted, grabbing Cameron, "She's my child, why doesn't she know me? And WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A BOY?!?!"  Monica was _really_ angry now, and was yelling at her eldest daughter as the baby in her arms began to scream again.

        Jake was shocked. _I've never seen here like this, _she thought, _I hope she doesn't hurt Cameron_. "Mom, I…I've gotta talk to you. But first, give Cameron to me. I won't have you hurting her!" she was close to tears, and could see her Mom was too.

        Reluctantly Monica handed Cameron over, and watched silently as Jake crept over to the sofa, singing again, and gingerly sat down.

        "Cameron knows I'm not her mother. And she probably knows who you are, too. She's just not used to having someone she hasn't seen for a while grabbing her and shouting. I'm pretty sure she knows I'm not her Mom, but at five months old, you can't really expect her to instantly know you, can you? And I'm looking after Cameron because you need to concentrate on your career, and I'm only at school, so I have enough time to look after her." As Jake was speaking, her mother had walked overand sat next to her on the sofa.

        "I'm sorry the kid doesn't know you, but there's not much I can really do about that right now!!!"

        Monica grimaced. "I know honey, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to not seeing my babies for so long and then not having one of them recognise me. It's just…disappointing, I suppose. And I little depressing. But now, tell me dear, why are you dressed so scruffily, like a boy?"

        Jake cleared her throat – it was now or never. "Mom, listen, I've gotta talk to you, and you're REALLY not gong to like it…"


	20. 18 Band Aid

Monica was speechless. She knew she'd sometimes been inconsiderate, sometimes downright neglectful, she knew this and admitted it, but she never thought Jacqueline would react like _this_!

"Honey, I can't believe you didn't tell me." she said carefully, thinking of how to react. Both her daughters were sitting on the sofa, and Monica suddenly realised that she didn't know either of them – not really, anyway. This was more or less excusable with Cameron, who was just a baby, but Jacqueline, Jacqueline had been here for over 16 years…Monica stopped. "But I haven't been here…" she said to herself softly.

"What?" Jake looked up at her mother, frowning. "What did you say?"

"Baby I'm sorry." Monica was almost in tears, and Jake couldn't understand it. "Jacqueline, I know I'm not the best mother, and I'm sorry. I haven't been here when you needed me, and I've completely ignored you. And Cameron too." She stopped, and tried to continue. "I…I…I…" it took her a while to get a coherent sentence out, but finally she managed it. "I know sorry isn't really enough, but it's all I've got to offer. It won't make up for it now, but I'm gonna try, really I am. Starting from now. I'm going to stop professional acting. I'll…….oh, I don't know, become an amateur. Anything. To make sure I'm here for you."

Jake didn't know where to look or what to say. It was her turn to be speech less. She couldn't believe her Mom was being so great about this! Deciding she needed to go get Hamilton so he could be introduced to Monica as who he really was – her boyfriend – she deposited Cameron onto her mothers' lap.

"There's someone you've gotta meet." She said quietly, grabbing her cap that "smelled good" in one hand, and putting some sneakers on with the other. "I'll be right back." Jake bolted out the door, leaving a bewildered Monica behind her.


	21. 19 Liason Joyeux

Hammie gazed in utter astonishment at Jake, who was talking incoherently at him while he sat on his bed. All he could make out were the words "Mom", "Cameron", "back" and "secret".

"Jake stop!" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her toward him, aware that her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "I can't understand a word you're saying. Is your Mom here?" she nodded. "And she's found out your secret – do you mean she knows you're at Rawley Boys and are pretending to be a guy?" another nod. "Does she know we're "gay"?" Hammie did the little inverted commas thing with his fingers, while Jake nodded.

"Come meet her. As yourself, as who we are. She doesn't know you're my boyfriend, or anything." Finally able to talk sensibly, Jake blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "So come, now. She's at my little house."

Hamilton grabbed his jacket. "Just try to keep me away." He said, kissing her firmly.


	22. 20 Touche!

It was a tearful reunion back at the old boathouse, one that went on well into the night. Monica was delighted to meet "the love of her daughters' life", as she put it, and Jake even called Bella, Will and Scout to get them to come over. There was a celebratory atmosphere, as if someone had won. Jake commented on this to Hamilton, who simply replied, "You've won. You got your Mom back for you and your sister." Jake smiled and hugged him, glad to have such a caring and perceptive boyfriend.

At a little after one in the morning, Monica announced she was staying for a week, to look for a proper house for her, Cameron and Jake to live in. "Jake will be going to Rawley Girls," she said firmly, throwing Jake a meaningful glance, "And Cameron can go to pre-school when she's old enough, and then to Rawley Girls. After a week is over I'll go back to San Francisco to finish filming _Sylvia's Diary_, but I'll soon be back." She put an arm round Jake, who was holding the baby. Hamilton could see a distinct resemblance between them, and wished he'd brought his camera. "These are my daughters" Monica said proudly, "And I promise now never to leave them again."


	23. 21 Workin' It Out

The rest of that week was a blur, Jake could hardly remember it, it was so great. There had been the house hunting, the search for a suitable pre-school for Cameron, and looking for a job for Monica. All of these were found, and it wasn't long before Monica had boarded her plane back to San Francisco. _Sylvia's Diary_, Monica had promised, was the last film she'd ever make. But she had to finish the last 3 months of shooting, or else she'd be sued for breach of contract. 

Jake had managed to convince her mother to let her stay at Rawley Boys – it would be less awkward, rather than having to move all her stuff over the lake and admit that she masqueraded as a boy for so long. Monica understood Jake's reluctance to create a scene, and, after a long discussion with Dean Fleming, agreed to let Jake remain where she was.

Hamilton was finding himself in an increasingly more difficult situation with his mother. He'd promised Jake he wouldn't tell anyone about her mother staying, but Monica herself was intent on meeting the other parent of her daughters "significant other", as she liked to refer to Hamilton.

Jake herself was content, something she hadn't been in a long while_. I've got Hamilton_, she thought to herself, _and a great baby sister, a Mom who's actually going to acknowledge me for once, a great school with loads of friends…..what else could I ask for? _And smiling to herself, she carried on her (vaguely) normal life. After a long discussion, Monica decided to let Jake stay at Rawley Boys. This bothered the Dean, but Monica said she would handsomely recompense both the school, and Steven personally. Jake was ecstatic – she could be near Hamilton every day, and would no longer have to be careful in front of the Dean. This made her so happy, and she revelled in the thought of long days full of love.


	24. 22 Tell All

Bella walked into Friendly's a week later, to find Jake, Scout, and a screaming Cameron sitting up at the counter. Will was serving them. "Can't you get her to stop?" he pleaded to Jake, screwing up his face at the loudness of the baby's wails. "You'll make me lose customers!"

Jake smiled apologetically. "Sorry Will," she said, "But I've been trying. For _hours_. I only bought her here to see if a change of scenery would shut her up. She's been like this all morning."

Bella walked over. "Here, let me take her." Rocking the baby gently in her arms, she wandered around the restaurant. Most of the customers were familiar to her, and she "introduced" Cameron to each of them as she walked past. "…And this is Mr. Schwarz, my Maths tutor. He's big on algebra." She whispered with a smile" "And here are Lucy-Beth and Janice from my gym class – hey girls, this is Cameron. And _this_ is Will Krudski, my best friend in the entire world. He's a little grumpy right now though, because _you_ have been screaming. But I think…yes. You are asleep." She tiptoed back over to an open-mouthed Jake, and deposited Cameron in her sister's arms. 

"Wow Bella! How'd you learn to do that? I've been trying for hours to get her to sleep, then you do it in like 5 minutes!"

"Well, I _did_ look after Grace a lot when she was tiny. And boy did she scream! I don't know, I just kinda…did it. Not really sure how." She mused. "I really miss having a little baby around, you know. Grace was so sweet when she was little…now look at her!" Bella motioned for the others to look behind her in the direction of the gas station. "I'll bet you she's leaning over a guy's car, with the buttons on her blouse undone, holding his change. And he'll be there leering at her, and she's either batting her eyelashes, or flirting outright. Am I right?"

The others laughed, seeing Grace doing exactly what her sister had predicted.

"Never mind, Bella," Jake said, stroking her sister's soft cheeks. "You can come visit Cameron anytime you want." She smiled at her friend, knowing they shared another thing in common the boys didn't have.

Scout his nose up at this last comment. "Well I'm glad _I_ don't get invited to come over whenever I want!" he declared, grabbing his jacket off his seat. "This kid screams _way_ too much for my liking." He grinned at them. "I'm off. Got Physics homework to do. See ya." He walked over to Will to say bye, then went outside.

Jake smiled over at Bella. _This is the perfect opportunity for a little girl-talk!_ she thought happily. "So…" she said out loud, "Wanna talk? How's things with Sean?"

Bella blushed red. "Oh, you know." She murmured coyly, hiding her face.

"Well, no actually, I don't." Jake laughed. "Tell all…"


	25. Epilogue Family Portrait

Jake peeked through the curtains, her cap slipping over her eyes as she searched through the crowds.

        This is the same Jake from 3 summers ago, still with spiky hair and a slim figure. Even her graduation gown was bulked out over cargo pants and three shirts.

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" she muttered to herself under her breath. Suddenly, she screamed as an arm snaked around her waist.

"Hey boy." a voice breathed into her ear. Hamilton. A considerably older-looking Hamilton, with more stubble, more muscles, more intensity in his stare, more common sense, and a whole lot more love for Jake. If that were even possible. She smiled a secret "I love Hamilton" smile, and turned around.

"Not here! We've got through 4 years without anyone guessing that I'm a girl and we're together. There's only a few hours left to go! We can't ruin it now." She hissed at him.

Hamilton arched an eyebrow. "No plans to come out to the world now then? They can't touch you, you know. Officially, you've already graduated – this is just the ceremony of giving you your papers. Oh, that reminds me." he dug a deep into his gown, producing a little purple tube. "For you." Jake smiled curiously as she took the tube from him, and opened it quickly. Out fell a roll of paper. Unfurling it, Jake grinned as she read the flowing script covering one side. "Jacqueline Annabelle Pratt" had graduated from "Rawley Academy". 

"Oh wow!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Hamilton's neck and hugging him, provoking a few odd looks from some nearby classmates. "I mean," she removed her arms and slouched, stuffing her hands into her pockets, "Uh, thanks dude." Leaning closer to him, she whispered excitedly, "This means that I can actually go to college! I won't have to worry about my papers saying Jake Pratt from Rawley Boys! Do you have any idea how much I love you?!?!"

Hamilton laughed. "Uh, no problem. Dude." He said, blatantly mocking her. Pretending to straighten her cap, he breathed into her ear "You can thank me later…" Jake blushed, swatting his hand away with her own.

Scout and Will appeared, as if from nowhere, taking Hamilton's attention off her for a second.

"Yo peoples!" that was Scout – always the loud one, saying the wrong thing or just talking purely for the sake of it. Jake grinned, watching him punch Will playfully at something the blonde boy had said. No, Scout hadn't changed a bit. 

Will on the other hand…Will was a strange one. Always a pensive guy, he'd turned into a sensitive man that everyone respected and loved – although love wasn't really on the agenda for him right now. He'd been accepted on scholarship into every college you could think of, and was having a hard time making up his mind which one to attend.

"Jake, Cameron's out there trying to find out where you're gonna sit. I told her you'd come and point it out to her. That OK?" He rubbed his freckle-dusted nose with one hand.

"That's fine, thanks Will. I'd better go find her." She scurried off to find her sister, who wasn't hard to find. "Cameron!" she called, causing her small sister to turn in her direction, long ginger hair rippling at the movement. She was a beautiful child, with copper freckles and clear green eyes, and a toddler's love for everyone.

"Found you!" Cameron exclaimed, grinning as Jake scooped her up in her arms and swung her round. "Where's Mommy? And where you gonna sit? So I can see you."

Jake smiled at her sister – four now, and getting far too big to pick up! "I'm sitting riiiiiiight there." She pointed at a seat near the back of the stage, which were all arranged like the Coliseum, all going up. "So you'll be able to see me, right?"

"Right!" Cameron grinned, and hugged her sister. "Love you. I'm going to sit down now."

"Love you too." Jake gave Cameron one last squeeze, then put her down and watched her run to a seat in the middle of the audience. Apparently it was traditional for Rawley to hold the graduation ceremony outside, seeing as the weather was so beautiful at the end of the summer. She'd seen it happen every summer for four years, and now, finally it was turn.

As she made her way back up to the door that led behind the stage, Jake caught sight of Bella and waved. The blonde gave her a thumbs up and grinned, and Jake smiled as she went backstage.

Soon the ceremony was underway. Jake filed onto the stage with all the other graduates, and sat in her seat between Liam Pollard and Mike Prewitt – they had to sit in alphabetical order. She could just see the top of Hamilton's head where he sat, directly in front of her but down a few rows. Will was right at the end of the row – as valedictorian, he had to get out easily to go make his speech – and Scout was right near the front. 

Glancing through the scores of people in the audience, Jake tried to find her mother. She could see Cameron, sitting with Bella and Sean, but Monica was nowhere to be seen. Jake sighed. _You'd have thought that she'd be there for her own daughter's graduation!_ she thought sadly. _Maybe she hasn't changed that much at all_. 

About to give up looking in despair, a movement at the back caught her eye. There was Monica, dressed up as usual, and late as usual. Jake sighed again. _Oh well, at least she's here_, she thought, a_nd better late then never!_

When her name was called, Jake was up in a flash and walking down to the podium to receive her papers. Hamilton watched her, smiling. _Not that it matters that she's getting them_, he thought, _seeing as she won't be using them anyway_. Jake looked really beautiful, even in her bulky gown with no make up and messy hair. _Thank G-d her mother's here. She'd be so upset if Monica missed this_. _And she deserves to be happy. I'm just glad her mother has finally realised how amazing she is!_

As soon as the graduation ceremony was over, Jake bounded over to her mother.

"Hey sweetie," Monica said, hugging her. "That looked really great. Congratulations on graduating! Can I see your papers?"

Jake handed over the ones the school had given her with a smile. "Hamilton has got me some others with Jacqueline one though, so I think I'll just put those others in a drawer somewhere and forget about them."

"That's a good idea." Monica replied, smiling at her beautiful daughter. "Hey, where's Hamilton? I was thinking that perhaps he wouldn't mind taking a picture of you in your cap and gown. And then maybe some with Cameron and I? We don't have that many pictures of you up at home."

Jake grinned. "I'd love that!" she said. "I'll go grab Hamilton and Cameron!" she ran off, leaving a smiling Monica behind.

Hamilton suddenly appeared behind her, his Polaroid camera round his neck. "Hey Monica," he said, "Where's Jake? I was hoping to take a little family portrait with you and Cameron."

"She actually went off to go find you, Hamilton. And Cameron – I already suggested it, actually. Oh wait, here she comes."

"Here you are!" Jake said breathlessly, rushing up holding Cameron's hand. "I was just trying to find you. Mom's sugge…"

"I know." Hamilton interrupted her. "I'm one step ahead of ya!"

He walked behind the three ladies, moving Jake nearer to her mother and making Cameron stand between them. "Now, Jake put you left arm behind Monica" he instructed, "and Monica put your right arm around Jake. Then both put your other arm on Cameron's shoulders. That's perfect. Just stand right there…" he put the camera up to his face. _Click! _

The photo slipped out the end of the camera, and gradually revealed a portrait of three members of the same family, each with the same greeny eyes and identical grins. Jake studied it carefully. _This is my family_ she thought. It had taken a while, but she'd finally got herself a proper mother – and a little sister too! Blood was definitely thicker than water, and these family ties were bonds that couldn't, wouldn't be broken.


End file.
